Little Girl Lost
by hun-e-bones
Summary: Set post 'Santa in the slush'. Booth has finally realised his future IS Bones. But there's always her family to contend with. RE WRITTEN. B&B fluff/drama. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Girl Lost.**

**A/N : This is my first fan fic, and as of right now I have no idea how long it will be. Just going to run with the idea and see what happens. . It's set post 'Santa In The Slush.'. B&B fluff right from the word go, but as I have no clue as to where the story will end up going, I have no idea how much.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character in this story...yada yada yada...Can't help wishing though...**

**_Added Notes : I've decided to re-write...I wasn't happy with the way things stood with the first draft of this story...the overall idea remains, but hopefully it'll flow better...Thanks to the people who helped me see what I was doing._  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Part One- 'Cherry Pie and Steamboats.').**

The restaurant was packed to the rafters, it was after all a saturda**y **night. Glasses clinked, people were deep in conversation all around him, but Seeley Booth was in his own world. His date was talking, but he couldn't hear her. There was someone else on his mind, and as the might drew on it was becoming as crystal clear as the night sky that had taken his full attention.

"Seeley?" Josie slid her hand over the table, linking her fingers around his with a smooth ease that scared him.

Booth looked at their hands, and then up at Josie. Sure, she was gorgeous. She had long blond hair, and a body that could have been carved out of smooth cool marble. But it wasn't right, she wasn't right. And as he sat there, semi listening to her go on and on about how great it must be being an agent, the truth was becoming stark reality. He watched her mouth as she spoke, her whole face becoming impish as she became animated. This wasn't right, but he knew he had to stick it out. He had to let his head win the battle with his heart.

_What did she say?_ he thought, as his gaze drifted over her shoulder once more, _Come on Seeley, this is the first date you've been on in a very long time my friend. Concentrate. _

He couldn't help letting his mind drift. What was she doing right now?. She had to be working. He'd finish up here and he'd go over to the lab. Closing his eyes for a split second, Booth pictured her. He could see her sitting alone in her office, just the files about some WW1 veteran for company.

Josie looked at Seeley, as he looked over her shoulder at the night sky beyond the restaurant windows. He was somewhere else in his mind, with someone else. A faint smile danced momentarily on his lips, fading as quickly as it had developed. His eyes told a story of missing someone. It was a feeling she had felt herself so many times before. Seeley Booth was pining. He was so lonely. Never before had Josie seen anyone so alone in a room filled with so many people.

"Seeley, are you okay?" she dared ask him. Seeley jumped, snapped out of the dream that was controlling him.

"Josie," he yawned, "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired."

"She's a very lucky lady Agent Booth." Josie smiled in return.

A broad smile lit up his face as Booth jumped to his feet, he pulled on his jacket, and threw more than enough money to pay for dinner onto the table.

"No," Booth leaned across to his understanding date, "if I could just get through this sickening fear, I could be the luckiest man in the world."

"Go tell her that."

Josie's encouragement flowed across the crowded room as Booth headed for the door. He hadn't even left the restaurant when he dialed her number.

"Brennan."

Just the sound of her voice was the sweet nectar Booth needed right at that moment. He could be shot through the heart, and he's be happy with the sound of her voice ringing in his ears.

"Hey Bones, " he blurted, "where are you? how are you?" Booth knew he was rambling like a demented fool, but there was no way he could stop himself. "I'm hungry Bones, you hungry? I could sure go for some pie about now. You want to get some pie with me Bones?"

"Booth, what's the matter with you?" Bones was laughing. "Um, I'm at my office, I'm fine and yes I would like to get some pie with you. I'll meet you at..."

"No," Booth interrupted , "you stay there Bones. I'll bring the pie to you. "

He hung up without letting her reply. Booth knew that she was furious with him for doing that, and the mere thought of her animated anger made him laugh. His step quickened as he approached his SUV, Bones was waiting for him. As he turned the key in the ignition, the radio burst into life. "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner, Booth had to laugh, that was all too perfect. A vivid memory of them dancing in her apartment was the perfect accompaniment for his drive back across town to the diner, and the Jeffersonian. He sang along to the song as he drove, drumming the beat on the steering wheel in front of him. Seeley Booth was finally going to admit everything , and the closer he got to his new found reason for unadulterated happiness, the more nervous he became. He wasn't going to let it stop him this time though. This time, he was willing to risk losing everything.

It was a full forty five minutes later when he finally arrived at the lab. Now, as Booth stood in the doorway of her office, he was overwhelmed. She was, as he imagined she would be, pouring over files on her computer. The glow of the monitor combined with the amber light of the desk lamp to illuminate her fine features. Booth could have stood there forever, cherry pie and forks in hand, and watched her. What he should do, was cross the office, lift her into his arms and kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Are we actually going to eat that pie," Bones didn't look up from the computer as she spoke, "or are you just going to stand there and gawk at me all night?"

"I wasn't gawking Bones" Booth let out a nervous laugh, "I was just trying to work out how you can concentrate so hard on work, when there's the prospect of consuming this amazing cherry pie on the horizon."

He placed the pie down on her desk, and plopped into the chair opposite her. Wriggling out of the constraints of his dinner jacket, he loosened his blue tie, and flashed his infamous 'charm smile.'

Temperance clicked off her computer, and looked up at Booth as he squirmed in his seat. He was wearing a black dinner jacket with a crisp, pale blue shirt. His tie, that now hung loosely was navy blue with the tiniest white stars embroidered into the silk. Very conservative for Seeley Booth.

"Well, " she teased, her senses exploding with the sight and smell of him, "don't we look dapper."

Booth bounced out of the chair as if it were on fire. He began pacing the office, and nerves began to bubble in her stomach. He looked so good, she knew what was coming next.

"I...um...I was on a date Bones." he stopped dead in his tracks, right at the spot that haunted her every thought for the past five weeks.

" A date, really, well what are you doing here?" she chocked on the words.

Booth beckoned her to him, smiling as she slowly stood, crossed the office and stopped in front of him.

"I walked out on her Bones," Booth's nerves were all but killing him as he spoke, but he was going to tell her this time. "It didn't feel right. She didn't feel right."

Temperance looked away, and Booth took her face in his hand, slowly, gently urging her to look at him as he spoke.

"Bones, it didn't feel right being there with her...when I wanted nothing more than to be right here with you."

He took hold of her hand, and watched as she wrapped her fingers around his own. This time it looked right, her hand fit so perfectly in his own. Guiding her to the couch, he sat down and kept hold of her hand as she sat next to him. Temperance was silent, she was refusing to look at him, and Booth was petrified that she didn't want him after all. He had been so sure, seen it in her inquisitive gaze every time she had looked at him for a little too long.

"I'm scared Seeley" she finally whispered.

"Of what?" He draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"You," came the monotone reply as she looked him square in the eye. "I mean, I'm scared of what you make me feel. I've never let myself feel this strongly before, and I'm so afraid that you'll let me down, just like everyone else."

"Temperance," Booth slid his hand over her face, swallowing hard as she closed her eyes, and placed her slender fingers over his, "I'm scared too. I swore that I'd never ever let myself fall this hard you know?. You're my responsibility, and it's not logically safe for me to let you in. I'm supposed to protect you, and I can't do that with you being my every waking thought. If something ever happened to you Temperance, I don't know what I'd do. But I can't help what's happening in here."

He placed her hand onto his chest, his heart was racing wildly.

"Bones, I can't handle watching from the outside anymore."

Temperance stood, and walked into the center of the room. Coming to a standstill where the mistletoe had once hung, she grinned broadly. Booth jumped to his feet, and not braking the gaze they held, he crossed to be with her. He pulled her into him, and pointed up at the ceiling.

"You um..you want some gum Bones?"

She slapped his face playfully, trying to stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Booth leaned into her, and after gently brushing them away, he softly kissed the spot where each kiss had ended. When it came to finally kissing her, he thought he was going to explode. The kiss began gently, but the hunger he felt every time she smiled at him soon took hold. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back with just as much ferocity.

The kiss had to eventually stop, so Booth broke it off. He stood there, and looked at her, drinking in every feature. He wanted to remember her at that exact moment forever. When they sat on the couch again, he pulled her into his lap, feeling the most immense comfort when she fell into him.

"So was that enough steamboats? she winked, happily returning the small kiss that came her way.

"That was just the start." Booth replied over the moon that she had wanted him just as much this whole time.

Temperance didn't reply, she just sat there in silence as they both enjoyed the silence of the moment. The phone on her desk rang out, spoiling their time like a loud thunder clap on the brightest of summer afternoons. Sighing she got up and went to answer it before it rang off.

"Brennan" she was about to go mad with whoever was calling.

Booth was now stood behind her, his ams wrapped firmly around her waist as he left a trail of butterfly kisses across her shoulders.

"Tempe" Russ sounded afraid, "It's dad, he's in the hospital."

Her heart raced, Temperance gripped the side of her desk so hard her knuckles were pure white. Her head was spinning so much that if Booth hadn't been holding her at that moment she would have been a heap on the floor.

"I'm on my way Russ. I'll be right there."

At the hospital, Russ Brennan hung up the phone at his father's bedside. He looked to his dad for support, feeling sick at the very thought of the next part of the plan.

"I don't like it anymore than you do son," Max croaked, "but I can't protect your sister from the inside of a cage. "

Russ nodded. He knew what he had to do.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Temperance still had the receiver in her hand. The color had drained from her. Booth took the phone from her and placed it back into the cradle.

"Bones?"

"It's my father Booth." she suddenly fell against him and sobbed hard into his chest. "He's in the hospital."

Booth grabbed his jacket and guided her out of her office, he stopped at the door wrapping her jacket around her. Placing his arm back around her waist, he all but carried Temperance out of the building. They stopped on the steps, and she turned to him.

"I'm so scared Booth."

"I know Bones" he brushed her hair out of her face "I know."

When they got to his car, Booth opened her door and helped her inside. Racing around to the drivers side, he hopped in. Looking at Temperance in that moment, he could see the little girl who had been lost all those years ago. She fought to keep her hidden, but her daddy needed her right now, and he could see the little girl resurfacing. Silently, he opened his arm, and she happily fell against his chest. He tightened his grip on, and kissed the top of her head as they began the short trip to the hospital.

"It's okay Temperance, " he whispered into her hair, "I'll protect you."

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Like Daddy.**

**A/N. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and the alerts on this story. :).**

**Brennan and Booth are outside the hospital where her father has been taken.**

_**RE WRITTEN CHAPTER**_

**Disclaimer : I do not, never have, and never will be lucky enough to possess anything Bones related (apart from my box set DVDs's of course ;) )**

* * *

The sat in the car in silence. Temperance didn't want to go into that hospital, her father was hurt, and she didn't want to see him in there. It had been hard enough seeing him in jail for the first time, this was going to be the hardest thing ever though. Booth had been her support from the very start. He had been the one to find out all about Max and Ruth Keenan at the very beginning, held her when McVicar had insisted on calling her by her birth name. Seeley Booth was the only person who had ever really been there to unconditionally support her, and now she was going to need his support more than ever.

"I'm sure it's nothing Bones," his feeble attempt at reassurance made her smile, "It'll just be Max letting us know he's still here."

"Yeah" she sighed as they got out of the car, "you're right."

Booth slipped his hand into hers as they approached the building. He needed her to realize that he meant every word he said. Pulling on his glasses, he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. She responded with a smile that just about melted his heart,

"Thanks Booth, for everything."

"Hey," he brushed the back of her hand with his thumb as they walked into the hospital, "you're my anthropologist, it's my responsibility to look after you."

"Your anthropologist ?" she turned to him as they approached the desk.

"Sure," Booth quipped, "you can't deny it. You're my Bones now."

She couldn't help smiling. Max was in some kind of trouble, and that scared her. But Temperance felt safe in the knowledge that Booth would protect her. Placing her hands on the counter in front of her, she looked at the woman behind the desk who was engrossed in a telephone call.

"Excuse me..."

The woman responded my raising her hand to silence her. Temperance tried to remain calm, it could be an important call. The woman , however made no attempt to end the call.

"Max Keenan...where can I find him?"

The woman responded by pointing to the phone in her hand, and popping a stick of gum into her mouth. When she spun her chair so her face was out of view, Temperance understood what people meant when they talked about their blood boiling. Calmly, she stretched over the desk and slammed her hand down onto the telephone, bringing an abrupt end to the call. The woman looked up at her, aghast by her actions.

"Now, Max Keenan, where can I find him?" Temperance smiled politely.

"What the?" the woman gasped, "lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you do not lean across my desk."

"Max Keenan" Temperance repeated.

"Oh the convict." the woman sneered, making Temperance jump up defensively.

Booth stepped in front of her, restraining her with his right hand as he flashed his badge with his left.

"Listen, how about you tell the doctor where she can find her father. Believe me, you do not want me to let her get back there right now."

Russ Brennan stood glued to the spot and watched his little sister explode. It should have been him holding her back, not Booth. But her knew his little sister was in good hands, which made what he had to do seem even harder. It had taken him sixteen long years to get her to let him back in, and now here he was, about to let Tempe down all over again.

"Tempe."

He called out to her, hoping she would run straight into his open arms. She did just as he hoped, and when she fell into his embrace, Russ had to force back the tears. Looking up, he felt full of regret at the sight of the happiness in the eyes of Booth. He was holding onto her hand, this was going to be bad. Temperance would never ever forgive him for this.

"He's this way."

Russ pointed down a hallway, and led the way. He was unable to look at them, walking hand in hand, oblivious to the pain they were fast approaching. When they got to the room, they were of course searched by the guards posted on the door. Booth kissed Temperance on the cheek, and took a seat against the wall. She turned to her brother, shocked by the emptiness in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He's going to be alright Tempe, but you should let him tell you what's wrong."

She was shaking with nerves as Russ held the door open for her. Her father was in the bed, connected to monitors, but conscious.

"Hey," Max rasped, "there's my girl."

He stretched out his hand. Temperance rushed to his side, and the realization of why he was there hit her straight away.

"Someone poisoned you."

Reaching out to touch his face, Temperance winced at the sight of blisters around her father's mouth.

"Ethelyn glycol." Max breathed, "it was just enough to get me in here though."

She knew what he meant, looking at him in shock, she let the anger pound hard in her head.

"You know your brother would do anything for me."

Temperance looked to her brother as he entered the room. Right then she wanted to turn and run, she needed to get away. Russ looked so guilty, he could hardly hold the glare that she gave him.

"Tempe, I can't protect you from in there."

Max reached out for his daughter again, but she shrugged his hand away.

"I have Booth to protect me now." she sneered angrily.

"No," Max's tone was flat, "you kids can't get involved, not now. It's not safe. Russ, show her."

Russ dug deep into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. He thrust it in her direction, and she snatched it from him.

I see Joy is all grown up now Max. She's just like her mother isn't she. It's going to be very interesting, taking the prize.

She could feel the bile rising, burning and scratching at the back of her throat.

"You have to go back dad." she took her father's hand. "We can tell Booth about this, and he can sort it out. Dad, Booth will look after me. He's just told me so."

"Tempe, sweetheart, I can't. They're waiting for me to break in there. I need to be able to protect you. You and Booth, it isn't safe for either of you. When I go, they'll look at you straight away. Booth, he'll be dragged in too. Sweetheart, I can't let that happen to either of you. it could end him."

"No dad," Temperance growled at her father, "We can get through this with his help."

"Tempe," Russ pulled her into his arms, but she pushed him away. "Please, whoever sent that note has been watching you. "

"I won't do it." she gasped, her entire body racked by her sobs, "I can't let Booth down."

"I'm not asking you to let him down honey" Max soothed, "I'm asking you to stay safe."

"I'll run" she panicked, "If I run, they won't find me. I can come back to him then. I'll run, I'm part of this family, I can do that. Just like you did to me dad"

"You're better than that and you know it." Russ snapped at his sister, the guilt he still felt washing over him.

"Am I Russ? I can't let him down"

Looking out at Booth, her heart broke when he caught her eye and smiled.

"I can't end it with him. Russ I love him."

"You have to protect him from this Tempe."

She had conceded defeat before the sentence was finished. Temperance nodded, and kissed her father on the cheek. She hugged Russ, knowing it was going to be the last time she could do it for a while. Then, without looking back, she turned on her heel and left the room. Booth opened his arms to her, causing her to fall against him crying. As they stood in that hallway, she clung to him, committing the feel of his body against hers to memory.

"Take me home" she whispered against him, "please. I just want to be alone with you."

"Yours or mine?" Booth replied, confused by her sudden venerability.

"Wherever you want Seeley" came the soft reply, "Wherever you are is home to me now."

He stepped back, staring into her eyes.

"What happened?" he was desperate to know she was okay now. Booth could have stalked into that room and hurt Max for causing her so much pain.

"Nothing."

Temperance bit her lip. She hated lying to him. Looking at him in that moment, she knew what she had to do. She was going to run, just like her father and her brother before her.

They were crossing the parking lot, unaware that Russ was watching them. His mind raced with confusion, he should listen to his father. It was for her own good. But his heart wanted to reach out to Tempe, he couldn't lose her now. As he watched her get into his car, he decided. He had to tell Booth, he had to show him the letter before she ran.

"Dad?" he turned to Max, searching for some kind of hope.

Max mellowed a little at the plight of his son. He had never forgiven himself for forcing this life on him at the tender age of seven. Maybe, it was time to step aside, let another take care of his baby girl.

"I'm still going to get out of here Russ."

It was all he needed to hear. Russ watched Booth drive his sister away, and he found himself grinning from ear to ear. She wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. He'd get to Booth, he'd tell him, and together they would keep Temperance safe from harm. He would leave the decision to Tempe, whether she ended what was just beginning. But if she was stubborn enough to keep her word, and run out on him, he'd go too. Turning to face his father, his smile shrunk. It was only when Max smiled he relaxed.

"Go," Max smiled, "get out of here. You don't need to be involved in this anymore son."

Russ hugged his father, and headed for the door. He didn't look back. First things first, he had to go home. He had to tell his family what he was doing. Russ had run out on his family too much already, it was time to let Amy in on everything.

Later that night, Temperance woke with a start. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Then he let out a soft sigh, and she remembered. She was with Booth. Rolling over, she looked into his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful that she contemplated leaving him, right at that moment whilst he was blissfully unaware.

"Hey," he whispered groggily,"go back to sleep."

Reaching out, eyes still closed, he brushed her bare shoulder, and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Come on," he opened his arms for her to slide back into, "come here and go back to sleep."

She slid into him, the heat radiating off his torso warming her back. Booth was soon happily sleeping. Temperance however, knew sleep wasn't going to come easy to her. Lifting his arm, she kissed the top of back of his hand, and slipped out of his grasp. Pulling on the shirt he had left over the back of the chair, she buttoned it, raised the collar to her face and breathed in the smell of his cologne. Leaning over Booth, she held back her hair and kissed him. It was going to be so hard to do this. Temperance stopped at the bedroom door, looked at him , and walked out. She crept into his living room, there was a blanket on the chair, so wrapping it around her body she curled up in the chair.

Something snapped Booth out of his sleep. Head still foggy, he reached out for her. His heart filled with dread when his hand met the cold cotton sheet. He must have been dreaming, she hadn't really been there after all. He sat up, slowly, and shook the remnants of slumber from his head. Looking around him, he saw the clothed strewn carelessly around his bedroom.

"Bones?" he called out into the darkness, "Bones?"

She didn't answer him. Booth threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on the pants that still lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Then, negotiating his way through the trail of clothes that had been discarded the moment they walked through the door, he padded into the living room. Temperance was curled up in the chair, wrapped securely in the blanket he liked to keep there.

"Bones?.."

Before she could answer, there was a crazy pounding on the door. Booth raised his finger to his lips, to let her know to be quiet. Reaching into a near by draw, he pulled out a 22 caliber pistol, and tip toed to the spy hole. Lowering the gun, he unlocked the door, letting Russ Brennan fall into the room.

"Tempe," he rushed to his sister, "don't do it. You're right, we have to tell Booth."

"Tell Booth what?" he perched himself on the edge of the chair, and wrapped an arm protectively around Temperance.

Russ held out a crumpled piece of paper, and he cautiously took it from him. He looked to Temperance, but she offered up no explanation.

"Tell you about that," Russ stated as he read and re-read the warning, "before it was too late."

* * *


End file.
